


To the Caves

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair wants to explore some caves
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To the Caves

**Author's Note:**

> Written fo rthe Sentinel Thursday prompt 'hack'

They went along the ancient track

Using machetes to hack

The branches that would block their way

As they sought to climb the hill that day.

Blair's study of the ancient book

Had made him think he'd like a look

At the caves word-pictured on the pages -

Caves no-one had explored for ages.

Caves high upon the mountain-side

Were hard to reach, but worth the ride -

Worth the effort, worth the grind,

At least for what Blair hoped they'd find.

At last they reached their destination;

Jim gazed around in fascination

As Blair took notes, recording all

The hieroglyphs upon the wall.

They stayed all day, camped there that night.

When morning came, at dawn's first light

They headed back towards Jim's truck,

With Blair in heaven about his luck.


End file.
